sl_aviationfandomcom-20200215-history
Gridnet airways
Overview Gridnet airways (ICAO: GNA / IATA: GN / Call-Sign: GNET) offers both non-commercial and commercial flights as a virtual airline in Second Life®. Based in the Nautilus region, gridnet™ airways is owned by Sweecah and is a subsidiary company of gridnet™ Consortium. gridnet™ Consortium is amongst the leading providers of gridwide Industrial and Private Sector, planning & construction services, aviation & nautical services, offering our clients exceptional quality services within construction, transportation, search and rescue (SAR) and aircraft passenger & freight. gridnet™ Consortium '''prides itself in offering the best staff for fixed wing & helicopter services and training. '''gridnet™ Consortium is a group of companies which include: *gridnet™ airways (inc. Pilot Training) *gridnet™ construction *gridnet™ freight *gridnet™ holdings (inc. *CABS* Tiny Outlet) *gridnet™ media Division *gridnet™ security Division *gridnet™ SAR - HM Coastguard / RNLI *gridnet™ British Airways Helicopters *gridnet™ Bahamas Air Tours History During March 2016 gridnet™ Consortium management issued a press statement which confirmed that they had taken control of three struggling air companies Bahamas Air Tours, Retro Travel Airways & YELLOW AIR TAXI re-grouping them under one governing body gridnet™ airways thus adding further air operations to its existing Sea Freight operation known as gridnet™ Freight and the SAR operational service of HM Coastguard. Each company retained its personal Livery having an added sponsor logo of gridnet™ airways adorned onto the fuselage. In May 2017 gridnet™ Consortium 'took control of the struggling British Airways Helicopters, and with a unique business plan have now turned the passenger service back into a productive and profitable shuttle service between major locations around the SL Grid. The company is currently operating from its main charter terminal at Tsurington Aerodrome (west of ''Nautilus) until its new premises have completed construction at another site later this year. Operations Crew *SweePea (CEO & Public Relations & Pilot Officer) *Khan Penucca (Pilot Officer) *Boots Shamrock (Pilot Officer) *T0NY Benusconi (Security Consultant & Pilot Officer) Destinations | | Airports served by gridnet airways: *Aleksandr International Airport (SLAI) *Brook Hill Airfield (SLBH) *Foliage Airport (SLFA) *Hollywood Airport (SLHA) *Honah Lee Field (SLHL) *Juneau Regional Airport (SLJA) *Manchester Airport (SLMA) *New Horizons Airport (SLNH) *Oniakaloha Aerodrome (SLOA) *Second Life International Airport (SLIA) *Second Norway Lufthavn (SLSN) *Smugglers Bay (SLQA) *St Martin Airfield (SLSM) *Tuarua Fiji International Airport (SLFI) *Tsurington Aerodrome (SLTS) *Waddon Aerodrome (SLWD) Fleet As of April 2016, the '''gridnet™ airways fleet includes (but is not limited to) the following aircraft: *Douglas DC-3 (Adventure Air) *Antonov AN-2 (Adventure Air) *Model 10-E Electra (DSA) *Lockheed Vega (DSA) *Waco YKS-7 (=TBM=) *Bombardier CRJ-700 (HA-Laminar) G-GACP *Gulfstream GS750 (Java Designs) G-GAGS *DHC-6 “Twin Otter” (Adventure Air) G-GATO *Piper PA-38 Tomahawk (ZSK) Pilot Training Vehicle G-GAPT *Piper PA-38 Tomahawk (ZSK) Pilot Training Vehicle G-GATA *Sikorsky H-92 (Shergood) (SAR) G-MCGY *Sikorsky H-92 (Shergood) (SAR) G-MCGZ *Sikorsky S-92 (Shergood) British Airways Helicopters G-BAHC *Eurocopter EC-135 (Shergood) Private Executive G-DNET Images File:Gridnet_airways_globe_non_alpha.png|gridnet™ airways. File:Retro_Travel_Logo_Alpha.png|Retro Travel Airways.|link=http://sl-aviation.wikia.com/wiki/Retro_Travel_Airways File:Yellow_Air_Taxi.jpg|YELLOW AIR TAXI.|link=http://sl-aviation.wikia.com/wiki/YELLOW_AIR_TAXI BAH Logo.png|British Airways Helicopters|link=http://sl-aviation.wikia.com/wiki/British_Airways_Helicopters HMCG-Logo.jpg|HM Coastguard BATLogo.png|Bahamas Air Tours|link=http://sl-aviation.wikia.com/wiki/Bahamas_Air_Tours gridnet CEO Sweecah.png|gridnet™ Consortium CEO Sweecahcahche Ah __NOEDITSECTION__ Category:Airlines Category:Active Airlines Category:Non-Profit Airlines Category:Commercial Airlines Category:Groups and Coalitions